


let me be your dream boy

by wordlocker



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker





	let me be your dream boy

“Here’s your damn snack,” Jensen grunts, dropping the plate of fresh, powder-sugared donuts in front of Misha. “You guys are parasites.”

“Oh, baby,” Jared coos, hand automatically reaching out to grab Jensen’s wrist, holding him still. “Don’t even pretend you don’t like playing housewife for me.”

Jensen’s green eyes narrow to slits from behind his glasses, jerking his hand out of Jared’s grasp. “I didn’t bust my ass in culinary school to be your personal chef, Padalecki.”

“You didn’t?” Jared mock-gasps, widening his eyes.

Danneel snorts back a laugh from the other end of the table and Jensen flips him off as he climbs the stairs to his room. Misha’s already biting into his first pastry when Jared turns back to the group.

“Oh my god,” Misha moans, eyes screwed shut in a display of bliss. “For all he’s a grumpy asshole, he makes fucking heavenly things that melt in my mouth.”

“Right,” Jared says, reaching for his own donut. “Imagine how good he’d be if he wasn’t so prickly all the time. We need to get Ackles laid, guys.”

Danneel shoots him a knowing look, her lips curled up loosely in a ghost of a smile. “I totally agree.”

Jared doesn’t read into her look much. If Jensen gives an ounce of damn about tits at all, Danneel would be the first candidate for Jared’s matchmaking project. They’d be extremely hot together. Jared’s bi and just picturing the two of them together does _things_ to him.

“Are you proposing something, Jared?” Misha asks through a full mouth.

“What do you guys think of Operation Get Ackles Laid? Has a nice ring to it, no? Luckily I’m great at meeting hot men under a deadline.”

Misha and Danneel exchange a weird look and she groans. “I give up. He’s hopeless.”

Misha grabs another pastry, shaking his head. “Sandy, do your childhood best friend duty and knock some sense into this lunkhead.”

Sandy finally looks up from her laptop, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Are you kidding? No way. I practically had to force him to watch gay porn with me to get him to realize that he’s bi. He’s not ever gonna get it.”

“Get what?” Jared mumbles through his half-chewed donut, confused.

Sandy cocks her eyebrow and Danneel does some wiggling thing with hers in some form of girl-speak. Misha seems content just wolfing down Jensen’s donuts. Before Jared can bug them to explain things to him, Jensen’s deep, rumbling voice resonates from upstairs.

“Jared! Where the hell did you put my work pants? I need to get ready for work!”

“Coming, dear!” Jared yells back in a high-pitched voice. He turns to see their friends staring at him with a weary look. “Gotta go, guys. The missus is calling. What?”

  
\- -

  
If Jared hadn’t gone to medical school, he thinks he would’ve gone for an engineering degree. He’s awesome at doing projects and he loves the feeling of completing one, even more if it’ll make the people he loves, like his best friend and roommate, happy. Jared’s never really helped anybody hook up before, though, but he can pretty much guess what goes into the process.

Jensen’s always cheery (whatever cheery means to the crabby guy) after his Friday night hot bath. So Jared decides to proceed with Step One then.

“Hey, Jen?” Jared says softly, careful not to mess up the mellow mood on the couch. “Can I ask you something?”

“No,” Jensen mumbles from the seat next to him, eyes closed and relaxed. “I will not bake you oatmeal raisin cookies by the vat in exchange for laundry duty.”

Jensen’s lips are slightly crooked and that’s how Jared knows – from that tiny, adorable smirk – that Jensen could be a wonderful boyfriend if he just – _tries_. “What do you look for in a guy?”

Jensen’s eyes fly open and he looks at Jared judgingly. “Excuse me?”

“What he’s like, looks, quirks, qualities? Y’know, your dream guy.”

Jensen stares at him a little bit longer before shaking his head, huffing. “You don’t wanna know.”

“Oh, but I do!”

Jensen shifts in his seat and he’s fully facing Jared now, pinning him with a sharp gaze. “Why?”

“Just—because.”

Jensen shoots him another sharp glare, the one that says _I’m not afraid to call your mother_ and Jared relents. “Okay, okay. I need you to get laid, Jensen.”

Jared can see the muscle in Jensen’s jaw tightening. “What the fuck, man. Why?”

“Because, Jen, you’re miserable! And you don’t have to be! You’re funny and smart and talented and really freaking hot. You just need to get yourself out there and you won’t even have to _try_ , I guarantee you.”

“So, what? You want to be my pimp now?”

Jared sighs and leans in close, giving Jensen the full puppy dog eyes effect. “No, Jensen. I just want you to be happy, okay? You deserve it.”

Jensen blinks and some of the heat in his green eyes dissipates instantly. “Did you ever stop to think why I don’t date, Jay?”

“I _know_ why. You work too hard and you never go out. Your weekend is filled with baking sugary treats and marathoning documentaries on sharks.”

“Are you trying to tell me I’m a loser?”

“Please,” Jared scoffs. “Half of that time I was right there with you. I’m saying you’re not trying.”

Jensen cocks a brow at him, challenging. “When’s the last time _you_ went out with someone, Padalecki?”

“At least I take care of myself,” Jared says. “I don’t even think you jerk off. You don’t even have lube in your bedroom. I know because I went to swipe some from you and found nothing.”

Jensen flushes and looks away. If it hadn’t been for the handful of guys Jensen’s brought home when they were just neighbors instead of roommates, Jared would think that he might be a virgin. “What the fuck, man. Jared, I’m _fucking_ – fine.”

“You’re _not_ fucking fine, Jen. You need help.”

“I said _fine_ , okay, Jared? If you want to do this so much, let’s fucking do it.”

“See, if you would just say those words to a guy in a bar or something, you’d be golden.”

Jensen’s rolling his eyes but Jared spots a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips and thinks about how amazing it’ll be to see it permanently etched there.

  
\- -

  
Jensen’s a weird dude. It’s one of the first few things Jared’s learnt about the guy. Never fuck with his cooking appliances, always get extra pineapple on the pizza, coherent conversation can only be carried out after nine thirty in the morning, needs reminders to take his meds when he’s sick and he’s one odd dude.

It shouldn’t surprise Jared when he asks Jensen again about the qualities of his future boyfriend that he responds the way that he does.

“You sure you still want to know?”

“Of course,” Jared says excitedly, digging into the elaborate dinner Jensen just whipped up for them.

“If you want to do this for me, do it right. You know how fussy I am about things.”

Jared spears a piece of lamb and sniggers. “If by fussy you mean anal retentive and by things you mean every freaking detail in the universe, yeah.”

“Very funny, dickwad. Listen up, I’m gonna be very specific.”

Jared drops his fork and cracks his knuckles. “Lay it on me.”

Jensen waits for a beat before rattling off ridiculous things that Jared doesn’t even think people would ever look at when looking for a potential partner.

Some of them are pretty standard:

“He has to be intelligent. Not regular book smart, I want freaky, teased-in-high school, crazy smart.”

“Animal friendly. He doesn’t have to have a pet, but he has to love ‘em. Likes sports, too. Doesn’t have to be extra beefy but works out regularly so he has a nice body. Maybe runs a lot so we’ll have that in common.”

“Awesome sense of humor is a plus. If he can crack me up, he’s the one.”

Some are stupidly specific:

“Doesn’t have to be a neat freak but can clean up after himself when I need him to.”

“Early riser only if he makes me awesome coffee. Specifically to my taste.”

“Lactose intolerant okay if he doesn’t mind me feeding him soy-based dessert.”

Some are just plain weird:

“Makes it a point to wear a watch all the time.”

“Guys with common names are boring. I like weird, foreign-sounding names best.”

“I like ‘em tall. The guy has to be exactly half-a-head taller than me.”

“ _Exactly_ half-a-head taller than you?” Jared frowns. “Do I have to write all these things down?”

The space between Jensen’s eyebrows creases. “Weren’t you listening to me?”

Jared grins. “Of course I was. Don’t worry, I have excellent memory, remember? It’s why you love me so much.”

Jensen mumbles something under his breath that Jared doesn’t catch but he’s already mentally checking the list of guys he knows that might fit Jensen’s crazyass description.

  
\- -

  
Jared likes his duty in ER. Mostly because he gets patients stuck with something ridiculous up some part of their body most of the time and he enjoys grossing Jensen out when he talks about it over dinner. But it’s also why he never gets the chance to hit on the cute ones that come in – because of how fucking chaotic and fast-paced it is.

Jared’s attention snags on the tall, hot guy from a distance in a split second, though, and manages to grab his admission form before Danneel can sink her cougar claws in him. He stumbles on the guy’s last name and grins to himself, checking off one of the boxes on his mental list.

“Mr…Skarsgård?” Jared clarifies, leading the guy to one of the empty beds, drawing the curtain closed behind them.

“Alex,” the guy says, smile genuine if a little pained.

“Hi, Alex. I’m Jared. What can I do for you today?”

“Yeah,” Alex grimaces. “I was trying to fix an electrical cable and slipped. Think I broke my wrist or something.”

“Okay. Let me have a look.”

Alex offers up his right hand and Jared notices the hand cradling it has no ring on it. Only a watch. An expensive-looking one.

“Please tell me I didn’t break it,” Alex begs, blue eyes huge and hopeful. “I really, really, really need my right hand to be okay.”

Jared smirks. “I hope only because you use it a lot for work.”

“Well, mostly,” Alex grins, teasing back.

Sense of humor. Check.

“Alright. It looks like you just sprained it. You’ll have to wear a splint for a couple of weeks but that’s about it.”

“Thank god. Anything else?”

Jared looks up from the mildly swelling wrist and grins. “No vigorous activities for you for a while.”

Alex shoots him an impish look. “Can you define vigorous?”

Jared laughs. “Definitely no launching off a ladder onto your hand.”

“Got it,” Alex says brightly, smile still so wide even as Jared continues poking at his wrist. It’s then that Jared decides the guy’s awesome enough for Jensen.

“Okay, this is gonna sound weird but can I possibly get your number?”

Alex doesn’t even try to hide the surprise on his face. “To ask me out, you mean? Can you do that? I’m a patient.”

Jared smiles, finishing the prescription slip he’s been filling. “It’s actually for my friend. You’re into guys, right?”

  
\- -

  
“And so this guy is practically passing out from blood loss, thigh gaping open and veins hanging out and his stupid girlfriend keeps screaming from behind the curtain about how she’d tried to save him,” Jared pauses only to secretly smile at the pale green color on Jensen’s skin. “I swear to god these people think just because they watch a whole season of House or Grey’s Anatomy or whatever, they’re practically doctors.”

“Are you done?” Jensen asks levelly, glaring at him from across the table.

Jared grins. “Keep your panties on, Ackles. I’m just getting to the best part.”

“Oh my god.”

“So I was just about to take my fifteen minutes break, right, when I saw this dude holding his right hand in his left.”

Jensen’s lips curl. “Ew. Did he accidentally chop it off or something?”

“No, lucky for you it’s just sprained.”

“What?”

Jared can’t quite keep the giddiness out of his voice. “I found you your man, Ackles!”

Jared counts at least half a dozen expressions flitting over Jensen’s face in the span of ten seconds, some of them unreadable. “You what? It’s been a _day_.”

“Am I awesome or what?” Jared crows.

“He’s a _patient_ , Jared. What do you even know about this guy?”

Jared shrugs. “I know that he fits basically everything on that cuckoo list of yours. Even your height requirement and the complicated last name. And he’s some sort of a freak genius, too. An electrical engineer. Head of a company, even.”

“That still doesn’t mean you can pimp me out to some stranger!”

Jared tsks and reaches out to pat the back of Jensen’s hand. “I’m not pimping you out to anybody, Jen. Just give him a call, go out and get to know him better. That’s all I ask. I’m very sure he’s a great guy.”

Jensen visibly deflates although there’s still a trace of hardness in his green gaze. “You really need me to do this?”

Jared reaches into his pocket and produces the business card Alex gave him this morning. “Just call him, will you?”

The muscles in Jensen’s jaw tick as he accepts the card, stomping off to find the phone. The sound of the voice on the other line must’ve jarred something in him because he blinks and the look on his face softens. “Hi, Alex. Uh, this is Jensen. Dr. Padalecki’s friend?”

“Jared,” Jared hisses, barely refraining himself from clinging to Jensen’s shoulder to hear what’s been said.

Jensen rolls his eyes and escapes into the living room. “I mean Jared, yeah. Listen, I’m sorry about – um, okay. I guess. Sure. Would you like to meet there, or—alright. I’ll see you then.”

Jensen turns around and almost runs smack into Jared’s chest. “How was it? He sounds hot, huh?”

Jensen makes a face and reaches around Jared to toss the phone onto the couch. “You realize how ridiculous what you just said is?”

“I’m right, though. Wait till you see him, man. He’s, like, this Greek god or something. Only he’s Swedish.”

Jensen’s mouth looks like he’s about to say something but he stops halfway and mutters, “Yeah, maybe we’ll see.”

  
\- -

  
Jared draws the line at helping Jensen pick out what to wear. Mostly because he’s pretty sure Jensen would punch him in the groin but also because he doesn’t know the first thing about coordinating colors or accessorizing and stuff.

Jensen manages without him anyway, walking out of his room in a soft-looking black button-down and grey slacks, scowling at the sound of Jared’s wolf whistle. “Have fun, Ackles,” Jared calls out before Jensen can disappear through the front door. “I won’t wait up.”

He laughs out loud when Jensen flips him the bird without turning back.

  
\- -

  
Despite his decision to wait for Jensen just out of principle, he finds himself jolting awake by the beeping of the alarm being disarmed and the hushed voices of two guys in the foyer. He can’t help the quick bloom of pride in his chest at the fact that his matchmaking skills have come to fruition. “On the first date?” he mutters to himself. “Atta boy, Ackles.”

Things go quiet a little while before the soft noises from television come on and Jared surprises himself when he strains to hear above the silence, looking for muffled groans and needy moans. He tells himself it’s natural since he clearly enjoys some gay porn in his leisure time. Jensen and Alex would look so sexy together – Jensen’s lush lips sucking on the column of Alex’s long neck, Alex’s long fingers dipping into the cleft of his ass—

Jared stops himself before his hand can slip down his shorts and all pretense is gone. He gets up to piss, brushes his teeth methodically and flings back into bed, determined not to let the couple downstairs distract him. He goes to sleep with a flurry of images chasing him down anyway – pale skin and green eyes and a spray of freckles.

  
\- -

  
The digits on his bedside clock tell him that he’s only been sleeping for an hour when he wakes up. His sheets are mildly damp and Jared convinces himself that it’s sweat and not something else. It’s deathly silent throughout the house and only when Jared’s halfway down the stairs does he realize that the light is on in the kitchen. Jensen’s in front of the oven, fiddling with the control panel. He doesn’t startle when Jared walks in and Jared doesn’t ask what he’s doing.

“What am I smelling here?” he asks instead, gaze following Jensen to the kitchen island.

Jensen doesn’t look up from the cupcake tin he’s filling – signature butter pecan that he’s going to ice with cream cheese later just so Jared doesn’t eat it all. Not that it works. Jared’s willing to brave any severity of stomach issues for a taste of Jensen’s cupcakes. “Double chocolate chip cookies.”

Jared fights the urge to moan at the barest idea, noticing something that’s even weirder than his roommate baking at three in the morning. “Where’s Alex?”

Jensen finally looks at him, only with a sharp, fleeting glare before he goes right back to work. “Home, I’m guessing.”

Jared hovers over one shoulder, thinking about dipping a finger into the mix. “Ah. How did your date go?”

“Super,” Jensen says, knocking a shoulder into his chest so he’ll back away from the mixing bowl. “I’m expecting a marriage proposal anytime soon.”

The sharp jolt of surprise and – something else rocks Jared for a couple of seconds before he registers the hard edge to Jensen’s voice and the taut lines of his shoulders. “Okay, Jen. What’s wrong?”

Jensen whirls so fast that Jared almost gets knocked over. “Do you really need to act so dumb, Jared, or are you just that plain stupid?”

Jared sucks in a sharp breath and looks down at his best friend, mouth agape. “What the hell’s your problem, dude?”

“My problem, _dude_?” Jensen growls, freckles standing stark against his flushed cheeks. “My problem is I don’t want you to set me up with some guy you barely know and expect me to bow at your feet for making me happy!”

“Okay,” Jared says slowly, carefully taking a step back before Jensen jams a spatula handle through his eye. “Fine, I won’t do that anymore. Jeez.”

Jensen doesn’t look appeased, though, his eyes still dark and stormy, jaw clenched tight.

“Gotta admit though,” Jared mumbles, staring at the speck of flour on the inside of Jensen’s wrist. “Sort of awesome that I managed to find you a guy that fits all those silly criteria you made up.”

“I didn’t make them up.”

“What?” Jared looks up and finds Jensen in his space, hair mussed and smelling of baked goods. “But they’re so—”

“Fucking—” Jensen growls again, frustrated. Jared’s never seen him this way and just the timbre of his voice is making Jared’s spine tingle. “I don’t want you to set me up with a guy, you nimrod, because I want _you_.”

There’s a split second of utter blankness in Jared’s brain before it reboots. Even then he only manages to sputter, “Wait, you – what?”

“How could you think that list was silly when it’s all about you?”

Jared opens his mouth and closes it again. “I’m not – I didn’t—” Jensen knows when he’s gotten it, though, because the anger on his face drains away into something close to sadness.

“I know I’m not the warmest, fuzziest guy on the planet but I thought if I’d laid it out in the open like that, you’d realize how I feel about you and—”

“And then I went and actually searched for a guy to set you up with. _God_ , Jen, I’m such a moron.”

“You can say that again.” There’s none of the usual tilted grin from Jensen at that and Jared’s insides ache for it.

“Wait,” he says before Jensen can come any closer. “You’re – we’re best friends, Jen. I don’t think I can—”

“Of course,” Jensen finishes for him, head ducked as he brushes past Jared to the oven. “I don’t expect you to feel the same about me. I just thought - _fuck_!”

Jared sees it when it’s too late: the hot tray’s flung to the floor, fresh baked cookies scattered everywhere and Jensen’s holding his hand close to his chest. He’s still cursing under his breath when he rushes to the sink to run cold water over his burn.

“Lemme see,” Jared says softly, reaching for his wrist. Jensen doesn’t resist, but he’s rigid against Jared’s side. It’s a minor scald but Jared pats his palm dry gently anyway, taking his time. “I didn’t mean it like that, y’know. Just wanted to say that I never thought I’d fall in love with my best friend and I want to do it right, that’s all. Not rush into things. I’m gonna take you out for coffee and movies and dinner and _then_ I’m gonna take you back here and fuck you into the mattress. You totally overreacted, you doofus.”

Jensen’s blush extends to the tip of his ears and he lowers his eyes coyly. “ _You_ were the moron who couldn’t take a hint.”

“Yeah,” Jared grins, not letting go of Jensen’s wrist even though it’s clean and dry. “And I’m willing to let you call me that for the rest of our life together.”

Jensen halfheartedly tugs on his hand and his smile is tiny but beautiful. “Sap. I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with you anyway.”

“No?” Jared smirks, bringing Jensen’s hand to his mouth and planting a soft kiss on the palm, soothing the sting, over and over again. Jensen shivers at the touch and his breath quickens ever so slightly. “You sure about that?” Jared laughs lightly, moving to the delicate bones of his wrist, sucking the tender skin there until all he can taste is the salty tang of Jensen.

“You’re an asshole, Padalecki,” Jensen chides, eyes heavy-lidded and voice barely a rasp.

Jared looks down and sees the considerable bump at the front of Jensen’s lounge pants. He doesn’t feel like teasing, though, since he is not faring any better, cock thick and fat in his boxers. “Is that the way to talk to your dream lover, huh, Ackles?”

“Oh, I don’t plan to talk to you much once I’ve got you,” Jensen says, lips curled in a grin as they meet Jared’s halfway, supple tongue flicking out to breach the seam. Jared lets him, the first taste of Jensen intoxicating and sweet. They kiss until Jared’s lightheaded, panting lightly but still smiling into each other’s mouths.

“Now, are you going to retire from your matchmaking business or what?” Jensen asks breathlessly.

Jared knocks their foreheads together and grins. “Are you kidding me? Why would I? I’m awesome. Just ask my satisfied first customer.”

Jensen nips on his bottom lip and doesn’t argue, swallowing Jared’s laughter with another kiss.

  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
→ originally written on the occasion of a Jared Tristan Padalecki's birthday. Clearly I fail spectacularly. Also, LJ was being a dick. :|

→ Much ♥ and thanks to [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[**enablelove**](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/) for her ninja betaing skills and for wrangling my missing commas for me. You rock, girl.

  


  
[read](http://dev-earl.livejournal.com/291378.html) | [leave](http://dev-earl.livejournal.com/291378.html?mode=reply) comments

  



End file.
